Certain procedures require the matching or not matching of two fluid flow rates. Some conventional flow rate matching systems use a finely calibrated positive displacement pump (e.g., a peristaltic pump) in the first flow path and use a finely calibrated flow rate transducer in the second flow path. To match the flow rates, the pump speed of the finely calibrated (i.e., calibrated pump flow rate versus pump speed) positive displacement pump is controlled by using a pump speed corresponding to the calibrated pump flow rate which matches the flow rate reading of the finely calibrated flow rate transducer, as is understood by those skilled in the art.
What is needed is an improved method for matching or not matching first and second flow rates and an improved fluid flow-rate matching or non-matching system useful, for example, in performing kidney dialysis.